Uneasy
by tari-001
Summary: From the viewpoint of Hawk. Hawk grews a bit confused and uneasy as he thinks his team mates are not taking him seriously and he tries to improve himself. DO SINCERELY GO TO MY PROFILE, PLEASE!
1. The Start Point

**Okay, here goes my first posted story about A.T.O.M. It is a story going between the diary of Hawk and the evidents in real life. The diary I will write in Italic. Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

_Dear d, _

_What a day... I feel weary to the bone..._

_It has been about... a month... right, a month after we break up with the surfer. Well, it was not for us to be together in any means, we just thought... Anyway, not that it matters now. _

_The good thing is, I begin to date with some pretty brunette called Jasmine. Well, in any terms, someone at least to keep my mind and heart away from... him. _

_Anyway. Have to keep my mind away. Yeah, where was I?_

_Y'know, I never thought that anyone in the team ever take me seriously. But it comes down a bit hard yesterday..._

Hawk enters the living room holding two t-shirts in his hands, one in a deep shade of red, the other in a light color of lime green. Lioness is sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bored expression on her face. Hawk stands in front of her, completely blocking the TV. Lioness looks up at him, her eyebrows raised.

Lioness: Hawk, you noticed I'm trying to watch it, right?

Hawk: Oh come on Li, it's important.

Lioness sighs.

Lioness: Okay, what's it?

Hawk holds the t-shirts up one by one, first the red one, then the lime green.

Hawk: Okay, as you're a girl, pleease give me opinion. Which one should I wear to our date with Jasmine?

Lioness rolls her eyes. Why is he always full of himself she thinks, slightly pissed off by his attitude.

Lioness: I dunno Hawk, now gimme a break.

Hawk: You really, really have to help me, I have half an hour and I still can't decide what to wear to my date with my dream girl!

Shark, getting just out of his room, hears Hawk's last words and his face slightly drops. Lioness has gone over the edge. She gets up in a huff.

Lioness: Well, it is a dream that there is a girl in this world who likes dating with you!

She walks past Hawk, who stood as if frozen to the ground, and right into her room. Shark sighs and strides over to Hawk, he is his friend no matter what. He puts his hand on Hawk's shoulder.

Shark: Dude, I think red is your color.

Hawk's head pops up as he recognized the voice and the feeling. He doesn't bother to look into that dazzling blue eyes,afraid that he might get confused. He pouts and shakes off the hand.

Hawk: Well, thanks Captain Obvious.

He storms off to his room, leaving an offended Shark behind...

Hawk tosses the shirts on his bed and slumps down on it. He was lost in thoughts.

Am I really hard to be with?

He closes his eyes for a while, opens them again and gets out of the room.

Shark is lying on his bed, looking through a book. His door is knocked. He rolls his eyes.

Shark: Go off, Hawk.

Instead, his door is opened and Hawk pops his head in.

Hawk: Shark, look, I'm sorry I've been mean to you.

Shark turns to his side, still pretending to read the book.

Shark: Don't be.

Hawk looks really worried.

Hawk: Listen, I was in a hurry, you understand? I am still not sure whether I...

Shark impatiently gets to his feet, letting the book drop to the floor with a slight thud, and walks over to the door.

Shark: Why bothering then? Just go on, catch up with your life, who cares!

He slams the door shut. Hawk looks disappointed with himself and turns to go.


	2. Not There

**1st of all, Craz14, DNG (this nick starts to grew into me :D ), thanks a bunch for your reviews :) And I'm really sorry I update this late :( Still, enjoy this part, I wish you will :) Oh, and I still cut in with Hawk's diary in some places, and I still write the diary part in Italic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha Teens On Machines or any characters except for Jasmine.**

------------------

Hawk: Here. Take this.

Jasmine: Hawk, you have to do this?

Hawk holds her hands.

Hawk: Yep dear, I do. To make my mind over things. You can reach me from this phone number i registered on your cell.

Jasmine: What if your friends try to reach you?

Hawk: No problem if it is not urgent. Otherwise, well, y'know.

Jasmine just shook her head, unbelievable.

Jasmine: You are just running away.

Hawk smiles cheekily and caresses her cheek.

Hawk: I'm not. I'm here with you, ain't I?

Jasmine smiles too, and bumps her shoulder playfully on his.

Jasmine: I don't like the way you are growing into me, as to say.

Hawk grins.

Hawk: You can still run away.

Jasmine pulls him into an embrace.

Jasmine: Be careful.

Hawk: Heard about it. Never actually cared.

Jasmine: Hawk!!!

Hawk: Okay okay, I promise. Feel better?

Jasmine grins.

Jasmine: Much more better, count on that.

----------

Aquatics Center.

King strides in, closing his cell phone. He looks around.

King: Guys, Garrett just called in. Said there are some new vehicles we should give a try.

Axel pops up from his position on the sofa and Lioness comes out of her room.

Axel: Wow, cool!

Lioness: Vamos!

Shark steps out of his room wearing a both tired and bored expression.

King: And where's Hawk? Seems there are a few adjustments to the air jet.

Shark shrugs.

Shark: Out with his girlfriend.

Axel: Okay, we can call him on our way.

----------

Jasmine is driving her car through the city. Her phone begins to ring. She takes it out.

Jasmine: Hello?

Axel: Jasmine, it's Axel. Is Hawk still with you? I can't reach him on the phone.

Jasmine closes her eyes. Oh Hawk.

Jasmine: Nope, I'm sorry, we've parted. I'll try a ring and call ya back, okay?

Axel: Right, we're off to see Garrett, tell him he will find some interesting stuff down there.

Jasmine: Right. See ya guys later.

Axel: Yeah, see you. Bye.

-----------

_So, yeah, I think being away from me mates ought to do the trick. I don't know how long will it take, don't care for some point, I mean, I will still be there when they need me, right? I just need to refresh myself when I'm..._

-----------

Bliiiing bliiiiiiiiiinggg!!!

Hawk takes out his phone and looks at the number. A smile makes its way on his face as he replies.

Hawk: Just couldn't resist, eh?

Jasmine rolls her eyes, but she is also smiling.

Jasmine: Hawk, team is on its way to Garrett, and Axel says something about something you might find interesting, so maybe you better check.

Hawk rolls his eyes.

Hawk: Okay, whatever. Thanks dearie.

Jasmine: Take care.

Hawk: You too. Bye.

----------

Hawk writes one single thing to his diary before he gets up to leave.

_... not there..._


	3. The Fuss

**Well, here goes my A.S.A.P :(**

**I'm really really sorry, I'm updating very late, but I had things to do over this time and well... I only found time for this eppie written in just one day (ludicrous, right :( ) now.**

**Anyways, thanks for all goodie good reviews :) Craz14, the idea of Hawk and Sharkie being together had just struck in my mind at a time and I couldn't resist writing about it :D But I'm not sure they will turn up to be together again. **

**Wish you enjoy this one too :D A bit short all the same...**

--------------

Lee industries.

Hawk wears his helmet and sighs, he wants this all over, so he can go hiding again. From whom or what?

More than himself, really.

He looks down at his adjusted vehicle, puts his hands on the handles. He feels some kind of warmth grow inside of him. He smiles to himself slowly as he starts the engine.

Axel speaks through their helmet communicator.

Axel: Where have you been? Jasmine said you were parted hours ago.

Hawk rolls his eyes inside the helmet.

Hawk: What, can't I have some free time myself?

He couldn't help it, it is as though he is trying to hide something by being all arrogant and vein. What is that something, he has no idea.

Shark: Yeah, as if you have not already have loads of free time!

Only him and Shark now, through the communicators on their forearms. Hawk feels his muscles tightening, his hands grabbing the handles a bit more tightly.

Hawk: What do you mean?

Shark: Actually, pretty basic, dude. It's always you that matters, right? Plans, desicions... always based on you.

Hawk realizes where he's going with this, and feels genuinely frustrated.

Hawk: You don't know what you are saying!

Shark: Oh I believe I pretty well know, just as you!

Hawk: Just get through...

Momentarily get lost in his thoughts, he suddenly sees King's bike right in front of him. He swerves his bike to right immediately and screeches to a stop.

Hawk: Damn!

The others stop too, surprised. They all took the helmets off.

King: Yo, what's da matter?

Hawk throws his helmet to the ground.

Hawk: Nothing at all!

An ironic voice rises behind him.

Shark: Think he needs some space.

Hawk rounds on Shark, bright red with fury.

Hawk: Look, give it a break, okay? I've already been through tough moments without you...

Shark: Then why don't you just leave us to ourselves, like, I'm sure, you are planning to do?

There is a moment of silence in which nobody dares to speak due to the tension in the air so solid it feels as if you can actually touch it.

Hawk is astounded, but probably wounded is a better word.

Hawk: You have no idea what I'm going through.

Shark halts for a moment, and then, his voice somewhat softer, tough a taste of bitterness still there, he speaks again.

Shark: And yet again, you run away from us, your friends that could and would help you. Speaking for everyone, I guess.

Hawk looks like he's taken aback while his friends nod in approvement. He looks to the ground, still unsure.

Lioness: Okay, there is this great sale in the mall, so what do you say we drop by and... well, talk about this if you want Hawk...

Shark feels a smile creep across his face and unfolds his arms, feeling a bit relaxed that he got it all out of his mind. They all turn to Hawk, who had still not given an answer.

At last Hawk looks up again, his face not reflecting any emotion.

Hawk: Guys, no, I'm sorry. Got to sort this out myself.

He strides out of the room, without a glance back to the group, who all look taken aback...


End file.
